


art: Bonding

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Beltane, Beltane ritual, Bonding, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates for life, Powerful Harry, Wedding, bonded for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Making a lifetime commitment.





	art: Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigersilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersilver/gifts).



> **Warnings:** NA  
>  **Picture notes:** Fluff.  
>  **Medium:** Digital / Photoshop  
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This was created for fun, not for profit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is created for the [HDS_BELTANE](https://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/) 2018 exchange fest.
> 
> [Also on tumblr](http://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/174468362051)


End file.
